A new start
by ilokelolcats
Summary: set straight after SAW 6 hoffman gets rescued by a woman, she is under serious danger and threat, and hoffman will stop at nothing to help her out not even if it risks damaging his own body. Chapter 2 now open : gets better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

OK I think I should take a break from all these child's carton fanfics and start on the horror genre, well I just became a horror fan just 4 weeks ago well achem anyway lets roll.

Disclaimer: boo hoo lol

SAW VIIChapter 1- an unexpected guest

The small puddle of blood grew larger and larger and so did the pain of Mark Hoffman's injured jaw, he looked around the room trying to figure a way out of the dark room, he couldn't see much due to blood loss and all he could say was…. "Fsking Musker Fusker" he could not speak correctly due to his fatal jaw injuries.

All he could taste was pure blood, pure red blood he tried not to think about the blood loss and he put his mind on escaping, he looked down at the reverse bear trap the one that caused his pain, hurt his body and most of all damage himself.

He succeeded on climbing to his feet with difficulty and saw the exit, the one that would free him from this dark and dingy room; the one that would free him from the terror that had caught him.

Hoffman ambled towards to the door of freedom but… he forgot that Jill closed it and locked it after she placed him in the reverse bear trap, now Hoffman was err kind of lets call it pissed off, but he didn't loose hope he looked for something small, thin and pointy enough for him to pick the lock with.

He touched his mouth with his hand (the one that was not broken) and felt pain, he was going to die he realised, he fell to his knees and sobbed all the things to do in life that he was going to miss- his future traps, killing Jill and a family, he was going to not even get a chance to have a family.

"What a fsking bashtard" he said to himself, his voice still different, he wanted lots of things in life, a new life but he knew that this was not possible he now was officially pissed off and dying.

He suddenly lost consciousness, and collapsed so rapidly and the last thing he saw was the door creeping open slowly and steadily, he thought it was Jill checking on how he was.

13 hours later in an unknown place.

"Wake up oh please wake up sir," said a voice ever so soft and gentle

The voice was female and very Soft.

Hoffman rolled over and fell off something, he opened his eyes slowly, his blurred vision became normal as now he could see perfectly clear he was feeling his mouth and cheek, they were healed and so was his hand **wow that was unexpected** he thought.

He looked up only to see another pair of eyes staring straight back him, a woman about aged 30.

She had her straight black hair up to her chest and the most beautiful face Mark had ever seen, perfect nose and a gorgeous figure.

She was wearing a purple top and dark blue jeans in addition to a diamond necklace saying 'the after life' she had red nail varnish on her clean fingernails and a small amount of black mascara on her black eyelashes.

"W- where am I and how did I get here… That's it I must be fucking dead" Hoffman told himself as the woman kneeled down and checked Hoffman for any bruises left on his hands and face.

"You passed out because of your injuries, luckily I was going through the door that led to the room that you was in and I saw you just lying there in a puddle of blood, so I ripped the sleeves of my shirt off and wrapped it around your hand and cheek so no more blood would leak out" said the fit woman.

She slowly picked Hoffman up and placed him on the bed he had just fallen off "My name is Raven Chicka I'm not one of those surgeons, a friend of mine stitched your cheek up and healed your hand" she said as she pinned her long dark hair back.

Raven was one of those nice women, the ones that don't curse everyone around them; she was to Hoffman kind of sexy.

"You have been in one of those traps haven't you well your not the only one" she said as she showed Hoffman all the cuts and scrapes, and a large one that went right across her belly diagonally.

"You were in one of Jigsaw's traps but which one"

"I was in a trap that a some weirdo woman set up, she said that she put me in there because I was a drug addict like her" she said with a lower voice.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well wadda you think I want you to review


	2. total strangling

Hi my second chapter, you probably thought this wouldn't be out so soon huh?

Disclaimer: yes I am about to cry lol

Chapter 2: if you act like a 12 year old I guess I will treat you like one

Later that day no one spoke, Hoffman was abit confused he wondered how did Raven escape from an Amanda trap she probably had some sort of device with her or something he thought.

Hoffman was lying on the bed and Raven came in to give him a glass of water, now was his chance to ask how she escaped the trap that Amanda set up for her.

"Err Raven I am just gonna ask you this but how did you escape the death trap?" he asked her,

"Long story" she replied

"Do you have a short version"

"Yeah but the short version is still long" she said

Raven looked at Hoffman then let out a little chuckle that Hoffman was confused by her laugh,

"What" asked Hoffman, who kind of liked her smile.

"Nothing just that you remind me of my twelve year old brother" she replied

Hoffman chuckled

"I am not a twelve year old," he said sternly

"Yes and I can me your mother for the weekend… it's going to be so fun" she said gleefully, she let out an evil smirk.

Raven gave Hoffman some cheese on toast for a snack, and after that she game his some: Tacos, Nachos, cake, spaghetti, ice-cream and a lot of jelly poor Hoffman felt like he was going to explode!

"Do you realise how much torture you have put me through, I mean I do like the food but I am literally going to burst with the amount of food that your giving me today, do you want to kill me?" he asked quietly

Raven smiled an evil smile "Well I have nothing better to do so maybe torture is a fun way of entertaining" she was now laughing at the amount of food around Hoffman's sticky face, she thought treating him like a little twelve year old was sooo entertaining, just wait to see what she does to him next!

An hour later all the food that was all over Hoffman's face had been wiped off and the two of them hadn't spoken, Raven was in a different room asleep on a bed, while Hoffman was just chilling like a teenage boy, he was wondering about what Jill would do when she saw that he had escaped the reverse bear trap, and healed his bloody wound oh and how she escaped an 'Amanda trap'… she sure has the survival instinct he thought.

At about 2:30 in the afternoon all Hoffman did was stare out the transparent window, his mind was empty and his eyes were focused on out the window.

The suddenly, he saw somebody creep into the house from outside, probably just a visitor he thought but when he heard Raven's cry from the other room he thought different, he was extremely worried so he bravely got up on both legs and slipped of a piece of cake that he dropped and got back up again and felt abit daft but he went into the room that Raven was in…

He looked around the room it had white wallpapers and a king-sized bed in the corner next to the upstairs window there was a drawer next to the bed with a vase with a red poppy inside it.

He saw a man in a black leather jacket, he had black spiky hair and he was wearing dark blue jeans and he also and some white trainers but the bad thing was HE WAS STRANGLING RAVEN!

"Let me go Ben!" she cried, Hoffman hated seeing her look like this so he decided that that guy should not mess with a friend of his.

Hoffman just didn't know how to attack the man so he just grabbed whatever he could and threw it at the man that was hurting poor Raven, but it wasn't enough you see Raven was nearly dead and he has only just realised that throwing random things that were on the floor wasn't going to help.

He could not watch his saviour die! She was only about 30 he thought do no more messing around, not when the woman who saved him was in deep danger of being strangled to death So he ran over to the draws that had a pair of sharp scissors lying on top of them and he stabbed the man in the leg deeply!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you shit head," he roared at Hoffman who was now tackling the man to the floor, he cried helplessly as he let go of Raven who fell to the painted blue wooden floor unnoticed of Hoffman because Hoffman was to busy stabbing the attackers chest, "stop"… he cried weakly.

All signs of life were lost for the attacker, so basically he was dead he turned around to see Raven lying on the floor with a huge red mark from the strangler around her neck.

**Anyways I hope that you would know that one of the main characters in the story would not die so soon so heh I kind of spoiled it for you then sorry**.

"Raven w-wake up please" he cried out softly, what am I thinking he thought I shouldn't ask I should save her life by performing CPR the kiss of life or something he scolded to himself.

He removed Raven's necklace that was on so tight it could kill her; he also removed all the hair that was in her face.

She is to young to die, he'd lost to many people in life that wasn't his fault, he cant loose somebody that saved him from the cold dungeons of death, he should help her and care for her for what she did but hopefully it wasn't to late!

He slowly lifted her body onto the king-sized bed and put his head against her chest to see if she still had a heartbeat, she did but it was a very soft one she wasn't going to live much longer he thought sadly.

He decided to do something about this so he preformed the kiss of life, she is going to be ok… hopefully he thought as he heard some coughing and he saw Raven sit up, Hoffman let out a sigh of relief and also got up off the bed, all he could do was hug her so he did.

"I thought you was gone" he said sadly, Raven was so happy that he saved her life

"Well you should of thought again" she chuckled as Hoffman gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

They both let go of each other and turned to look at Raven's dead attacker,

"So who was he" asked Hoffman "He was a friend of my Moms he attacked me because he thought it was my fault for the death of my Mom but I really don't know" she replied softly.

"How did she die?" he asked before he felt a bit nosy for asking such a question,

"Well… its an awfully long story" she replied while a tear trickled out if her emerald green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry of I brought back bad memories" he said rapidly

"Well I saving me just means I am going to treat you like your twelve again and no escaping this time Hunny" she said while smiling.

Xxxxxddddddddddxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter was also a little weird but gets better later on reveiew plz


	3. Chapter 3

Hi if you kind of thought the last chapter sucked it was because I couldn't think of any ideas… sorry if it did.

It was Saturday night, 11:05 pm, it raining so lightly you could hardly feel it and as the full moon shone down on the earth 4 detectives that were in the large police station were all sitting around a long rectangular table, wondering about the Jigsaw case.

One of the detectives stood up "Well… find any clues last night huh?" asked the muscular tall male detective, his blonde hair as bright as light and his body fitter than ever and his eyes as blue as sapphires.

"I got nothing" said a beautiful red haired female detective rolling her eyes by the fact that she nor the blonde muscular man hadn't found anything important, the woman had gorgeous emerald green eyes that could dazzle anyone of any type.

"Oh well that's perfect your all useless, how about you agent jackstrall found anything to do with the agent that was working for that shit head Jigsaw?" asked the fit Blondie while pointing at who seemed to be called agent jackstrall, a man with slightly scruffier brown hair with repulsive yellow teeth that you could tell hadn't been brushed that morning.

"Yeah, at jigsaw's factory look what I found," replied Jackstrall "I found this" he said as he picked up a large rucksack he kept under the table and unzipped it only to take out the reverse bear trap that Hoffman escaped from luckily.

Agent Jackstrall placed it on the clean wooden table that was no longer clean due to the fact that the reverse bear trap had a lot of crispy dry blood that had peeled off the trap.

So I need to introduce the agents names

**The blonde muscular one was agent Fisher**

**The beautiful red haired woman was called agent Howarth **

**And as mentioned the scruffy brunette dude was called agent Jackstrall **

Oh and one more there was a man that was sitting next to agent fisher he was a fourth agent called agent Jerome, he had really dark spiky hair that had been taken care of, he was nearly as fit as agent fisher.

"Let me see that thingamajig" said agent Jerome wile reaching his arms out to grab the reverse bear trap "So this is what they call the reverse bear trap?" Agent Jerome asked, no one said anything for a while and ten minuets later, agent Howarth got a call from a person in need.

"Hello" she said while getting some looks from the other agents who had no reason to do so "Hello, I am called Jill tuck, Jigsaw's ex-wife… I heard the news about an Agent Hoffman escaping a death trap well can I talk to you at the station please?" asked Jill over the phone, "Sure, we'd be happy to" replied Aged Howarth will grinning.

Meanwhile at Raven's house…

Raven and Hoffman were downstairs watching TV; they were watching a television sit-com called 'Friends' (I love that show).

They were both on the same black sofa, that was comfortable as lying on a big pile of cushions, Hoffman felt safe that he was with Raven, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life was also the one who saved his bloody life, but now he felt like if anyone messes with her they would actually get his fist in their fuck-ugly faces.

Hoffman puts his muscley arm (I do not fancy him) around Raven, who was slightly creeped out if you know what I mean,

"Do you mind?" she asked while giving Hoffman some dirty looks, unsure if she should of said that or not.

"Sorry it's just that, earlier on, that guy who nearly killed you… I felt scared and I'm feeling that I need to protect you, if that makes sense to you" he replied while smiling sheepishly (my 22nd fave word ).

"Well you don't have to protect me, I can take care of myself thank you very much Mark" she said "anyway I forgot to take the mail out of my mail box today, can you get it please… or is the little kitten scared of the dark" she said in her most childish voice, doing her best to irritate Hoffman because it was funny.

"Fine ill get it," he said without hesitating or calling Raven a lazy slug he went out side and walked across the well taken care of lawn and to the mailbox and just took a deep breath, he was scared if the cops come around the corner and find him, why did he just do what Raven commanded him, he's not her little slave he shouldn't get pushed around by her… but she did save his life.

He looked through the mail, bills, a letter from 'frank; and a package with the letter's' MH on it… that was Hoffman's 2 initials, that means the package was for him… unless it meant 'moaning hag' which was impossible of course.

He hid the package under his shirt, but Raven would notice "damn it" he whispered under his breath "stupid package" he said in a normal tone.

So all he could do was when he got in was to pretend that he needed a piss and run upstairs unseen, not much difficulty not like it was rocket science or anything like that.

He ran back towards the red painted wooden door and pushed on the metal round door handle, very smooth he thought.

As soon as he could without thinking, he dashed up the stairs with the red carpet and ran into the bathroom, placed the letters that were meant for Raven, and ripped open the package with his own initials on it and slid a tape recorder, he felt a sudden chill as if someone was telling him not to get in any more of this silly Jigsaw crap anymore, but another part of him still had the instinct of bloodthirstiness, he hesitated for a moment but the pressed' play'.

Hello Mark, I see you have escaped the trap, the one that was impossible to get out of impressive for one man but like they say 'you have a great survival instinct' but will it last? Lets find out shall we. The voice was john kramer's

**Not long ago a woman saved your life, by caring for you and nursing you until you were well, but unfortunately your feelings for this woman might get to strong she is being chased by eight men because they think that it was her fault for the death of her mother, but ask her yourself, was it truly her fault that her mother died but she does not know this, anywhere she goes, she will probably be in danger save this woman and live a normal life, have kids and whatever, just be careful the 8 men are not safe: Jeremy, ken, Ben, jack, Marcos, Derek, Manuel and finally Mel they are all brothers with the last name 'iyack' remember that name you could just see one.**

Then the tape ends….

"Well I'm not buying this, that sounded like nothing John would say" he said angrily as he threw the tape in a trash can in the corner, but what if that tape meant something, what if the 8 iyack brothers are actual trying to get her… he decided to go and ask how her poor mother died.

He walked downstairs with the rest of the mail, hoping that he wouldn't upset her when he asked…

**So wadda yo think, if you want me to improve on anything tell me, I would be glad to do so and please tell me what you would want to see happening in the story because I am running out of ideas and if you do I will mention you and if you want me to mention any object you like ill do that too xx**


End file.
